CHERRIES
by stardiva
Summary: a bag of cherries and Janto. you do the math. this is for the ep combat. hope you like. as is in alll my fics this is a Alternate uni...


As Ianto walked past Gwen, he couldn't help giving her a smug look. He smiled to himself as he followed Jack out the cog door. It was him that Jack told to come with him to the hospital to interview the latest weevil victim, not Gwen. Ianto hated the way Gwen flirted with The Captain, HIS captain.

He also knew about her " affair." with their team mate Owen Harper. Ianto had guess some thing was going on since they came home from Brecon Breacons. He also hated the way Owen rubbed the affair in Tosh's face.

Not to mention the fact that Gwen had a boyfriend Rhys Williams who she claimed to love. He could tell Rhys knew nothing about the affair. Still it wasn't Ianto's place to call her on it.

Did she think Ianto didn't notice the way she flounced around Jack?Wearing tight Clothes, batting her eyelashes at him? How was Ianto suppose to compete with that. He smiled to himself as he got in to the SUV as he looked over at Jack. He did compete with that thank you very he often won. This was one of those times.

For it was his ass that he caught Jack often looked at over his coffee cup. His body that Jack touched every chance he got. His stopwatch Jack played with. His lips that Jack's own lips made yeld to when they kissed. Jack was the one that Ianto wore his tight form fitting suits for. He knew Jack knew this.

"Don't think I didn't see that look back there. " Jack's voice cut through his thoughts. Ianto looked at him with innocence. " what look?" Jack glanced over at him then back to the road. He smiled that sexy Harkness smile that Ianto loved. The one that make Jack's face light up and his eyes twinkle.

"Oh PLUEEEZE! Don't pull the innocent routine with me. You gave Gwen the old "Ha I get to go with him. And you don't look. You are also smiling that cute gotcha smile" Ianto smirked " Oh so he did ! Ianto thought.

Ianto looked out the window and felt Jack's free hand resting on his knee. " Did you bring the grapes." Ianto pointed to the bag on his lap "yep." Jack glanced over at the bag ."Hey what else did you get."

Ianto grinned at him " Oh, just some cherries." Jack returned the grin " Ah, Cherries, I dated a guy once who could knot the stem of a cherry with his tongue." Ianto looked at him "Realy?" Jack grinned "Realy. Man,The things that guy could do with that tongue. I remember this one time,,,,"

He looked over at Ianto who had just ate one of the cherries"Bet you couldn't do it." He smirked. Ianto reached in to his mouth and pull out a cherry stem and it had a neat little bow in the middle of it. He held it in front of Jack "You were saying?"

Jack looked at him in surprise " Yani, I didn't know you could do that." Ianto nodded as he handed Jack the stem."When Rhianna and I were young we would practice every time Mum bought cherries. Rhi can do two at once. Made her very popular with the boys in high school.'"i'LL bet." Jack laughed as Ianto popped another one in his mouth. "Bet you can't do it again " Again Ianto pulled out a another stem with a bow perfectly tied in the middle of it.

Jack grinned " ahhhh! I stand impressive there Yani." Ianto smiled as he watched as Jack pulled the SUV in the hospitalparking lot and pulled in to a vacant spot . He then looked over at Ianto and leaned in and he looked at his young lover " Mind if i test the family tongue?"

Before Ianto could object, Jacks lips met his and gently forced them apart. Ianto gave in to the kiss as he felt Jack's gentle fingers softly caressing his neck and his face. Ianto sighed as he felt Jack's fingers looped through his hair.

Ianto's own hands traveled down Jack's back and made their way down to Jack's wonderful ass. Jack broke the kiss and looked in ianto's eyes "So thats the Jones tongue huh? " Ianto smiled "Yep." Jack grinned

" I must say, its Quite excitable. Must be the aftershave."

Ianto chuckled. "never wear any."

Jack laughed "Oh you are a clever boy,"

Ianto nodded "Had a good teacher."

Jack kissed him tenderly yet firmly.

"we should get going." Ianto sighed . Giving in to one last kiss. They got out of the SUV and Jack looped his arm around Ianto's waist and they headed in to the hosptial. As they did, Jack made a mentle note to pick up some cherries on the way home.

the end

this is for annica and miracleboi. ( my torchwood buds)

i soo do not know where this story came from.

but it is for the epp combat ( just before the grape eating scene)

i thought Ianto looked sooo sexy eating that grape in that scene

please review


End file.
